dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Grayson (Burtonverse)
Richard "Dick" Grayson was the youngest member of the Flying Graysons. After his family was killed by Two-Face, Dick was taken in by Bruce Wayne and becomes the vigilante known as Robin. Biography ''Batman Forever After Dick's family is murdered by Two-Face, Bruce Wayne takes him in. After discovering the Batcave, he becomes Batman's sidekick, Robin. Batman & Robin Robin was a little more independent and uses rash methods which caused Batman not to trust Robin as much. Robin almost got himself killed by Mr. Freeze and turned by Poison Ivy which also made Batman a bit frustrated. In the end Robin did stay as the sidekick of Batman. Robin wished for more freedom from Batman, and was tired of being known simply as the sidekick. When Robin met Poison Ivy at the Gotham Plaza he instantly fell in love with her and entered a bidding war for her against Batman. Robin was distracted by her when Mr. Freeze crashed the party and Batman disabled his motorcycle when he attempts a risky stunt when chasing Freeze. Robin confronts Batman, believing he doesn't trust him and wants Poison Ivy for himself. The two learn that Ivy had helped Freeze escape from Arkham and tracked her to Freeze's old lair, but Robin was still easily seduced by her. She seduced him twice during their confrontation with her, being tricked into thinking Ivy loved him too and almost kissed her, but Batman stopped them. Believing Batman was jealous of their love, Robin attacked him to defend Ivy, but was easily beaten and quit his partnership with Batman. Soon a "Robin Signal" is seen and Robin knows it is from Poison Ivy, as a sign of love. He prepares to leave and meet her, but Batman begs one more time to listen to him. Robin soon arrives at Ivy's lair and meets her in the center, laying next to her on her rose throne. After flirting, Robin agrees to kiss her if she shows him a sign of trust by telling him what she and Freeze planned. Robin attempts to leave to stop Freeze, but is pulled back by Ivy and convinced to share a fast kiss "for luck." The two lovers share a quick romantic kiss, and Ivy reveals it was for "bad luck." Robin however reveals his own surprise, and reveals he wore rubber lips to protect himself from her poison, tricking Ivy into revealing her plan, proving her love to him false and stealing a kiss from her. Enraged and humiliated, Ivy shoves Robin off her throne and into her lily pond, where the plants attempt to drown him. As he struggles Ivy mockingly waves goodbye, officially "breaking up" with him. However, Robin frees himself from the plants and Ivy is defeated by Batgirl, trapped in the same throne she had previously shoved Robin from. Robin, Batman and Batgirl leave to stop Freeze while leaving Ivy trapped. They eventually stop Freeze and prove Ivy tried to kill his wife, and he gives them a cure for the sick Alfred in gratitude. Equipment *Utility Belt *Birdarang *Redbird Cycle *'Robin suit:' Dick wears a protective suit/armor as his alter-ego, Robin; to hide his identity from his enemies when he goes out fighting crime. Relationships *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Ally, partner and mentor. *Barbara Wilson/Batgirl - Ally, partner and love interest. *Alfred Pennyworth - Friend. *James Gordon - Ally. *Chase Meridian - Ally. *Harvey Dent/Two-Face - Enemy; deceased. *The Riddler - Enemy. *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy - Enemy. *Mr. Freeze - Enemy. *Bane - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Burtonverse (2 films) **Batman Forever'' (First appearance) - Chris O'Donnell **''Batman & Robin'' - Chris O'Donnell Behind the scenes *Robin was originally going to appear in Batman with Kiefer Sutherland was offered the role of Dick Grayson and turned it down, before the character was subsequently written out of the script. Ricky Addison Reed was cast as Dick Grayson, but the segment was ultimately cut from the script. Before Reed's casting, both Ben Affleck and Matt Damon also auditioned for the role. *Marlon Wayans was cast for Batman Returns and was only called as Robin and has no known real name. *Before Chris O'Connell was cast, Leonardo DiCaprio turned down the role of Dick Grayson/Robin because he didn't like Joel Schumacher's direction. Michael Worth was a runner-up to play Robin. However, he ends up in the film as a member of the gang Dick Grayson fights in the alley fight scene. Christian Bale was rumored he auditioned for the role of Robin which he denied about auditioning years later. Mark Wahlberg, Matt Damon, Jude Law, Ewan McGregor, Corey Haim, Corey Feldman, Toby Stephens and Scott Speedman had all been considered for the role of Robin at some point. Trivia *The Robin costume in Batman & Robin bears similarities to the comic's Nightwing costume at the time. There was alternate scripted dialogue at the beginning of the film where Dick proclaims Nightwing as his new identity before heading out. Dick previously considered "Nightwing" as his possible "sidekick name" in Batman Forever. *Producers of the first film considered using Robin and had even cast an actor, but they eventually dropped the character. Robin appeared in various scripts of Batman Returns, but was removed due to too many characters in the film. However, despite his exclusion from the movie, an action figure of Robin was still made. *An unproduced script featured Robin as a homeless boy vigilante, who becomes an ally to Batman. He was the leader of a juvenile gang, beating people up, and he eventually has a "hard-edged" relationship with Batman, who takes him in as his sidekick. Robin was later changed to an intelligent African-American teenager who's also a garage mechanic working in an autoshop garage. He was to supposedly fix the Batmobile after the Penguin wrecks it. According to screenplay writer Daniel Waters, he wears an old-fashioned garage mechanic uniform with an 'R' on it. There was a scene where he drives the Batmobile, which was used in the third film. He even helps Batman out of a jam. Marlon Wayans was cast, and signed for a sequel. The intention was to simply set up something small for a new creative team to explore to a fuller extent in the next movie. Gallery ''Batman Forever'' DickCOD.jpg|Dick Grayson. Robin.jpg|Promotional Image. Robin for.jpg|Promotional Image. Robin Burtonverse 01.jpg|Promotional Image. Robin Burtonverse 02.jpg|Promotional Image. ''Batman & Robin'' Ivy&Robin.jpg|Poison Ivy tries to seduce Robin. Robin & Ivy Kiss.jpg| Robin and Ivy kiss. Robinchrisodonnell.JPG|Promotional Image. Robin Burtonverse 03.jpg|Promotional Image. RobinCOD2.jpg Batgirlandrobin.jpg|Robin with Batgirl. B&RRobinBatgirlpromo.jpg|Promotional Image. BatgirlBatmanandRobin.jpg|Batgirl, Batman and Robin. B&RBatgirlRobinBatmanpromo.jpg|Promotional Image. See Also *Robin *Dick Grayson Category:Batman Characters Category:Secret keepers Category:Batman Forever Characters Category:Batman & Robin Characters Category:Heroes Category:Grayson Family Category:Brothers Category:Characters with Martial arts skills